


Never too late

by Kildren



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After radio silence for three years, Anna finally hears from Elsa. [Modern AU. Not incest. Rated T to be safe (very minor swearing). Featuring Helsa friendship.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never too late

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney.  
> Note: Originally posted on FF.net.

"Anna?" Her mother called out from down the stairs. "Something came for you in the mail!"

The young woman groaned in frustration as she removed the pillow that was lying on her face. "Just leave it there, mom!" she hollered back. "I'll look at it later!"

"Are you sure, honey? It's from Elsa!"

Upon hearing that name, she bounced up from bed and dashed down stairs in record time. Her mother threw the box right at her when she appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Anna exclaimed after she fumbled to catch the box properly.

Her mother shrugged. "I was just trying to save you some time, that's all."

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes and bounced up the steps towards her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed with the box in her lap. Anna bit her lower lip, wondering what Elsa had sent her. The said girl hadn't contacted her in forever, and out of the blue she decided to send her something?

Anna opened the box and frowned. Inside there was only a disc with her name on it and nothing else. Who in the hell still uses _discs_ these days? She quickly jumped up to grab her laptop and sat back down on bed, popping the disc inside. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Elsa appear on her screen, more beautiful than before. Elsa was wearing a pristine white button down shirt and her platinum blonde hair was done up into an intricate bun.

 _"Hi."_ Elsa gave her a small wave as she smiled at camera. Anna almost felt like crying because she hadn't heard Elsa's voice in such a long time.

 _"I hope you'll get this on your birthday._ " The platinum blonde frowned before continuing. _"Actually, you_ should _be getting this on your birthday. If you didn't, remind me to go sue the company for not delivering it on time after I specifically told them to."_ Anna let out a laugh as Elsa grinned.

_"Anyways…it's your twentieth birthday! I never understood why people made such a fuss about it, it's not like we're going to graduate from school or accomplish something big at that age; and frankly, I don't think it can entitle people the right to say 'I'm old enough to make my decisions' when clearly, being twenty doesn't mean you're suddenly a good decision maker. I mean, most people don't even have a clue of what they're going to do with their life!"_

Anna grinned when the other woman looked embarrassed for going on a tangent. She also worried a bit, because when Elsa did that it meant she was nervous for a reason.

 _"Sorry. Maybe I'll cut that part out—maybe not. We'll see."_ The girl on screen cleared her throat before she resumed speaking. _"I should be telling you the reason why I decided to record this video for you…"_ Anna unconsciously leaned forwards to the screen, preparing to listen with rapt attention. She smiled when Elsa's eyes glanced down, presumably at the notes she lay out on her table—Elsa was always prepared for a presentation.

 _"I haven't contact you since I left, and I'm sorry. I know that I promised you that I'd write to you or at least skype you once a week…do you remember? That day at the airport when you came to send me off, bawling out your eyes like a baby."_ Anna felt heat creep up her cheeks as she saw the smirk on Elsa's face. Then she watched as it fell into a sad smile. _"I—I knew I was being selfish. I mean, me studying abroad was something that we never talked about before."_

 _"As we all know, you were very upset about my decision but you came to send me off anyways. To be honest, that decision was a spur of the moment thing, you know? I just wanted a change of scenery. I didn't want to spend my university days in a town that brought back painful memories...I needed some time alone, I needed time to re-evaluate my life."_ A moment of silence filled the air as Elsa paused, looking as if she was trying to hold back tears.

 _"After what happened to my parents, I was never the same. I realized what a stuck-up and ungrateful brat I was…if only my family had a few more years I would have taken notice on how much effort they put into raising me. You already know this, about me complaining how they were dictating my life and how annoying they were. In the end, I realized that they were just pushing me to go farther when I couldn't understand why. Looking back now, I suddenly get it, get what they were trying to do—oh god, why am I even saying this! This isn't what I wanted to—"_ Anna's heart clenched as Elsa sniffled, searching for the right words to say. It was clear that her parent's death still affected her, even though it had happened more than five years ago.

_"What I'm trying to say is, I just wanted an escape. I suddenly realized that life's too short to stay in one place and sulk around, so I jumped on the opportunity to study abroad. I know you must have felt like I've forgotten you, but I haven't. I know we haven't talked since I left…I got too caught up in life I guess, I actually took two years off and just traveled wherever I could—that's no excuse though, right?"_

Damn right she is.

_"You have every right to be upset with me, so I don't understand why you still wish me happy birthdays on facebook and send presents to me…I just feel that I'm undeserving of your friendship, Anna. I was actually surprised that you haven't come and kicked down my door yet, knowing how stubborn you are…did I make you decide to give up on me?"_

There was another moment of silence as Elsa stared intensely at the camera. Anna felt like the girl was staring straight into her soul, despite the barrier in between. There was hurt in those eyes, but also understanding and acceptance. The younger girl had confessed to having a crush on Elsa the year before she left, a few days after her parent's accident. What a horrible timing she had.

 _"I completely understand if you've…moved on, so to speak. I never really gave you an answer anyway. With the death of my parents and all, I was quite the emotional mess."_ Elsa let out a dry laugh. _"I want you to know that you're very, very important to me, Anna. Not a day goes by without me thinking about you and—"_

Anna frowned when a knock and a different voice filtered through as Elsa whipped her head to her right.

_"Elsa!"_

_"Hans, what do you want? I'm having a private moment here!"_

_"Woah, okay! Did you finally decide to bring a girl home or what? Oh, can I watch?"_

Anna cringed at the man's bluntness, and it became pretty obvious that Elsa had sent the unedited version to her.

_"Hans! You're gay!"_

_"That doesn't mean I can't appreciate a woman's curves!"_

_"Are you sure you aren't bi-sexual?"_

The sound of the door being opened was heard.

_"What? You didn't even lock your door—and you're all dressed up!"_

_"Hans, please go wear some clothes and don't come any closer!"_

Anna laughed when she saw the torso of a man and a pair of boxers come into view. The boxer shorts had the face of a cartoonish elephant in the front with hearts dotted all over.

 _"Hans!"_ Elsa shrieked as her hands moved to cover the camera lens. _"Get out!"_

_"Are you making an audition video? I told you you'd be a pretty actress, and hey, you can just cut out this part later."_

_"Go away! You're ruining this for me!"_

_"Oh shit, don't start crying!"_

The hands were removed from the lens and Anna had a clear view of what was going on. The man held Elsa's hands in his and was kneeling in front of her, soothing her. The strawberry blonde wanted to laugh at his ridiculous side-burns but couldn't, because Elsa was _crying_.

_"I—I'm making this video for her!"_

_"Her? You mean Anna?"_ Elsa nodded. _"I'm so sorry sweetheart! I know how hard it is for you to talk about her and everything…"_

_"I had it all prepared! I was going to take up on your advice and tell her! I was going to tell her I—"_

Suddenly Anna heard footsteps racing up the stairs and slammed her laptop shut. Her friend Kristoff always had a bad habit of barging in when not needed. What surprised her though was that it wasn't Kristoff. When the door flung open she came face to face with a very flustered Elsa. Before Anna could register that Elsa was _really_ in front of her, her laptop was snatched out of her lap in a millisecond.

"Please tell me he didn't! I hope he didn't!"

The young woman continued to stare at Elsa as she repeated those words like a mantra and opened the laptop. If possible, her face became even redder than before. The platinum blonde held up the laptop continuously to avoid direct eye contact with Anna.

"Your friend…he seems like a very nice guy."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, and though the laptop partially blocked the view of Elsa's face Anna could tell that she responded to the question by nodding.

Anna then decided that she'd jumped straight to the question she wanted to ask the most. "What were you going to tell me?" she asked softly.

Elsa closed the laptop and clutched it in front of her chest, eyes looking at everywhere but Anna.

"Look at me, and tell me what you were going to tell me."

Cerulean eyes glanced up at her with uncertainty as Elsa lowered the laptop and closed it shut. A second later the platinum blonde ducked her head and muttered something under her breath.

"Speak up," Anna prodded gently.

"I...I wanted a chance. I _want_ a chance."

"A chance for what?" the strawberry blonde asked, trying to contain the feeling of excitement bubbling inside her.

"A chance for there to be an us."

When Anna didn't speak, Elsa spoke up again. "I'm too late, aren't I?" she blurted out as she placed the laptop on the empty side of the bed.

The younger woman reached for Elsa's hands and held them up between the two of them. She kissed the back of her hands and smiled.

"You're never too late for anything, Elsa."


End file.
